


12 Days Of Fic-mas 2020

by 1StarShine1



Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It's Christmas time, Three Chapters For Each Of The Four AU's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: More Christmas prompts
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. (SF) Presents

If you had a nickle for every time you had to keep Sans and Chara away from the presents, you could easily double the amount there were under the tree. It's both hilarious and aggravating, but they are persistent you'll give them that.

At first they tried to just be sneaky. Then Chara wanted to show you something either a few rooms away or outside in the snow. After none of that worked Sans insisted you help him with the Christmas feast. Which is weird for him since he claimed your cooking was never up to his standards. It made it hilariously obvious what he was trying to do when he turned on some Christmas music.

The entire time you had this look of 'I know what you're doing', but still rolled with it. You set about pulling out the measuring and cooking utensils.

When you were near the radio you turned it down and yelled out, “Drop the present.” You were rewarded with the thud of a box.

You walked out to Chara looking through the movie stand... that was right next to the tree. Uh huh.

“Nice try kid.” You give them a noogie and sent them on the way.

They no doubt went to plan their next thing with Sans. It's nice to see Sans open and childlike. It's a rare sight to see of a monster, thanks to the harsh conditions they grew up in. Hopefully it lasts.


	2. (UT) Fake It Or Make It

It's just a quick run to the mailbox and back you don't want to bundle up for that. It's been a snowless, freezing few December days. It looks like there wont be a white Christmas this year. You flip the lid of the mailbox open and groan. Speaking of Christmas, it seems you were invited to your parents for Christmas... oh joy.

Holidays at your parents were never fun. Every time you've gone the first thing out of their mouths is 'so where's the boyfriend?' or something along those lines. You don't know if it's a joke they're saying to death or they're being legitimate, but either way it's getting old.

They wanted to have an early holiday so they could go on a cruise over the actual holiday. The bottom of the card read 'so it's the perfect opportunity for any significant others to join the festivities'. You were about to crumple it up and go on your merry way (heh merry), you had a cooking session to prepare for.

You'd invited Papyrus over to make some holiday themed goods for the monsters first Gyftmas party on the surface. You had a somewhat mean idea as you were pulling out your square baking dish. Maybe you could get Papyrus to come with you and pretend to be your boyfriend just to get them off your back. Everyone likes Papyrus, you'd go as far as to say it'd be a crime against nature to dislike this big ball of sunshine.

You pulled the last dish down as there was a knock at the door. The moment you answered you were swept up in a loving hug. That's one of the best things about Papyrus; his awesome hugs. While you both mixed the different doughs and batters you told him of your dilemma.

“I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO JOIN YOU IN THE FESTIVITIES.” Here he got a little bashful. “But Must We Pretend?” That made you stop kneading and look at him. He had an orange blush and refused to look up from the cookies he was cutting. “I Was Actually Going To Ask You To Be My Date For New Years On Christmas, But Now's As Good A Time As Any.”

He actually likes you? Aww your heart! You give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I'd love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You even have your New Year's kiss.


	3. (US) Mega Scrooge

Christmas can go suck on an alligator's tail. If there's anything you hate most is the holidays. You find it so pointless and annoying. Could it be because you never had a real Christmas celebration as a kid? Maybe. You've just treated it like any other December day, curled up watching TV and eating some kind of creamy soup.

You were on your way to work when your neighbor and good friend popped up next to you. Sans wanted to invite you to their Gyftmas if you had nothing planned 'because no one should be alone for Christmas'.

Without a second thought you said, “Hard pass.” It was a little heartbreaking seeing his stary eye-lights fade and his sad look, but he'll bounce back. He gave you a quite farewell and made his way back to his house while you got your car started.

Come the night of Christmas Eve you were curled up on the couch, big cup of hot chocolate in hand, and an animated movie on the TV. There was a knock at the door and the smell hit you first, it was some cinnamon baked something and it smelled divine. You were only partly surprised it was the skeleton brothers. They were here to spend some 'totally not christmas-y quality time with their best human friend'.

You were making some hot chocolate for the two, Sans was dishing up the treats they brought, and Papyrus was in the living room putting on a different movie. You all sat and watched both A Christmas Carol and A Christmas Story late into the night. OK admittedly this was kind of nice, but they're not gonna know that.


	4. (UT) It's A White Christmas Somewhere

Well this is disappointing. Fifty-five degrees Fahrenheit with the sun shining bright. No chance for a white Christmas this year. That kind of put a damper on your day. You cant let it show when you meet up with the skeleton brothers, because they will never let you live it down that you're sad at Christmas time.

Rolling up to the brothers' house you were ready to get your bake on. It was going to be you, Frisk, and Papyrus making a signature Christmas goody. You were greeted with a group hug from Frisk and Papyrus while Sans gave you a lazy wave from the couch.

You were well into baking when Frisk asked you if you wanted to join in on visiting the underground. That sounds awesome, you've never been and it'd be cool to see what the brothers called home for so long. They were going back on Christmas Eve.

When the time came Sans shortcutted you all to their quiet town of Snowdin. You should have expected this given the name, but you couldn't believe the beautiful snowy landscape in front of you was real. This would make the perfect Christmas scene.


	5. (UF) The First Snow

If there's one thing you don't want to do is vacate your toasty burrito of blanket. It was a cold December day and you were perfectly content staying in your little warm nest. Unfortunately you weren't in your home, you had slept over at the skeleton brothers'. Knowing that edgelord he'll be busting down the door any moment now berating you for wasting the day like a lazy good-for-nothing.

With a sigh you heaved yourself from the comfort and slowly trudged to the kitchen. You were on autopilot as you made yourself a strong cup of hot coffee. One moment it was business as usual the next you were cursing up a storm at the snow that was shoved down your shirt. Meanwhile Sans is standing there laughing his nonexistent ass off. You should knock more of his teeth out make him get more gold replacements...


	6. (SF) It's Too Damn Cold

Sans can call you a wimp all he wants, but you refuse to be outside in the cold more than absolutely necessary. Cold weather sucks and you don't want anything to do with it. You weren't expecting a knock on your door, or it being Papyrus cradling two thermoses.

“Somewhat of a peace offering from m'lord.” He greeted.

He took a detour to the kitchen while you bundled yourself back into your blanket. When he joined you he was carrying two mugs and levitating two of your lidded soup mugs behind him. OK actually that's one good thing about this weather, you can have this type of stuff and not get heat stroke like in the summer. It was the hot chocolate so rich and creamy it was delicious along with a light, and equally delectable, vegetable soup.

You sat and talked, keeping the TV on in the background. “I cant understand how you can stand this kind of weather is all.” You say.

“The cold just goes right through me.” You stare at him for a moment before smacking your head on the back of the couch.

“I walked into that one.” That made him laugh.


	7. (US) Gingerbread House

It was so nice of Chara to invite you to Christmas. They were opening their last gift from you; a gingerbread house kit. You thought it'd be fun to make a gingerbread house with them for the holidays. At first they and Sans played with a few of the other toys they had gotten, but they quickly changed paces and grabbed the kit.

You were in charge of instructions and making sure pieces were going to the right place, Sans held the pieces, and Chara piped the icing. While house construction was under way Asgore was baking some gingerbread people. It was absolutely adorable when they started playing pretend with the cooled cookies. That was a home movie moment you were happy you caught.


	8. (UF) Cookies

It's the most wonderful time of the year. You giggle to yourself thinking of what Papyrus would say if you started blasting Christmas music. He's already vetoed anything related to the holiday. 'I will not have that prissy junk cluttering this house'. Eh roommates, what can you do?

Hopefully they at least enjoy the sugar cookies you were making, you were even nice and didn't make them Christmas themed. You may have put in an extra ingredient for a little _spice_. You wore a smirk as evil as the Grinch's until the skeleton brothers walked into the room.

You greeted them with a cookie offering, and Sans didn't even have a chance to sit before he was running to the sink to cool the habanero heat. You were surprised that it was only Sans, and turn to see Papyrus finishing off his cookie like nothing's out of the ordinary.

“These cookies are...ok.” What?

Either he has no taste buds or you may have learned something about your roommate. Hell you'd think he drinks hot sauce like his brother drinks mustard. What a world.


	9. (UT) Snow

Finally your town is getting some sort of winter weather. You only ever got the chilly temperatures and never more than a dusting of snow. That changed today. The first thing you did when you saw the fat flakes falling was bolt through the front door and flopped in the three inches of fluff.

Horrible thing to do. You were in your pjs, barefoot, and getting completely soaked. But snow! Sans had to use gravity magic to get you back inside. He was the one to be responsible and tell you to bundle up. Since when did this lazybones care so much. Well he did raise Papyrus for how long now? It's probably default reaction. Eh, whatever.


	10. (US) Wake Me Up In The New Year

Screw the holidays, screw the cold weather, and screw life. You're going to lay curled up in the warmth of your quilts and not interact with the world at all. That was the plan anyway, but Sans had other plans. You would have jumped as the sudden appearance of the excitable skeleton if you cared.

“HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAZING ABOUT YOU'RE USUALLY UP BY NOW. I SWEAR MY BROTHER IS BECOMING A BAD INFLUENCE FOR YOU.”

“You... are way too cheery. Go hang out with someone else.” You say pulling the blankets over your head.

You hear him quietly pad off and decide with him gone to maybe catch some more sleep. What you weren't expecting was about a half hour later Sans was back with stuff. He set two soup cups on your nightstand then flashed a DVD, going to set it up on your TV. You're not getting out of this are you?

It was going to be you and him enjoying an admittedly delicious soup and NTT Christmas specials for who knows how long. That sparked a little warmth in you. Sans always seems to know how to break you out of these little funks.


	11. (UF) I Want The Cold

You huff in disappointment. Yet another full week with temperatures in the 50's. This is suppose to be the time of year when you bundle up all snuggly while the cold air nipped at your door. Instead all you get to wear is your fluffy slippers otherwise you'd feel like you were in a furnace.

“What's with the sour face sweetheart?” You've gotten used to Sans's appearing acts. You told him your plights and he just scoffed. “You've been complaining about that since the beginning of the season. I got a fix for ya.”

He pulled you into a shortcut, and when the scenery shifted you lost your balance. You landed in a snow bank, and only the chilling bite broke you out of the surprise. Sans pulled you up and lead you in their Underground cabin. The living room was decked out just as you'd imagine a home in the winter would be. It's going to be a nice day after all.


	12. (SF) Winter's Meal

Winter decided to give your little town a huge slap to the face. In the span of three days the sky turned gray, the temperature plummeted, and Jack Frost was nipping at noses. It was a winter tradition from your grandma to make this delicious dish that always chased away the cold.

You flitted around the kitchen gathering the ingredients only to fall short. You didn't have three of the main components for the dish. Gauging the time you could probably get to the store quickly. Or... not.

You hadn't realized it had snowed... a lot. While the roads were pretty clear, kudos to the snowplow drivers out there, your poor little car was buried to the top of the tire well. It's not worth digging it all out, that's a little disappointing. Rus (you refuse to call him Mutt no matter what the brothers say) chose then to appear.

“Why so blue, darlin'.” You tell him your plights to which he thought about for a moment and then disappeared... OK.

So there you were, sitting on the couch alone, browsing the internet with a Christmas special on TV for background noise. The rattling of bags pulled you from your phone. It's been about an hour and apparently Rus went shopping. He had two bags with food and the rest were Christmas decorations, and floating behind him was one of those large fake trees.

He had gone out in this kind of weather, got the ingredients you were missing, and got stuff to decorate for Christmas. While you went back to putting the meal together Rus unboxed everything. When everything was simmering you helped by putting some gold garland around the mantles and silver around the tree.

As some of the last ornaments were placed the front door opened, signifying Sans's return home. For a moment you saw an expression of surprised wonder on his face before he hid it behind an indifferent scowl. He wont admit it but he likes it. You even saved the placing if the tree topper for him. This was Christmasier than you thought they'd be but you're not complaining, they deserve this.


End file.
